


We Met Before, Didn't We?

by poppohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clubbing, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Smut, boss!daniel, p.a!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppohae/pseuds/poppohae
Summary: Daniel stops in front of him, tilting his head a little before asking, “We met before, didn’t we?” Jihoon widen his eyes in horror and stays silent. Daniel smirks once again and pats his shoulder, “work hard” he winks and walks away.





	We Met Before, Didn't We?

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned

The club is unexpectedly full today on Thursday night and Jihoon’s head is dizzy, probably because of the extra shots he took when he lost to his friends in rock-paper-scissors. He doesn’t usually go to clubs and have drinks but his friends decided to celebrate. The occasion? Jihoon successfully passed his interview and he’s going to start working at the company called Kang’s which he’s been dreaming to work at starting next week and _yes_ , it is a big deal to Jihoon.

Jihoon rolls his sleeve up as he joins the crowd who’s dancing on the dance floor, unbuttoning his first two buttons because he’s starting to feel hot. He moves his body around according to the rhythm, grinding sexily to some random people, moving his hair back, licking his lips when it gets dry. Jihoon is enjoying himself on the dance floor but he stops when he realizes someone has been staring at him this whole time. He tilts his head to the side cutely and observes the guy who’s licking his lips, raking Jihoon’s body with his intense gaze. Jihoon does the same thing and he must say the stranger is sexily hot, hair styled to perfection, his suit fits him perfectly, broad shoulders, long legs, everything that Jihoon has been dreaming for. If Jihoon is sober, he won’t be brave enough to walk towards the guy. But he’s not.

Jihoon stands in front of the guy who’s taking a shot of his alcohol, smiling cutely. “I saw you,” Jihoon whispers beside the guy’s ear. “I’m Jihoon,” he greets as he sits down on the guy’s laps and stares up at the guy. The guy smirks and circles his hand around Jihoon’s waist, squeezing it gently. “Daniel,” the guy replies, gripping Jihoon’s jaw firmly but gently, making Jihoon moans. “Wanna go back to mine?” Daniel whispers, running his lips down Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon gulps and nods, “yes, please”

 

Daniel pulls Jihoon out of his car and walks to the elevator, pressing his floor button. When they arrive at his floor, Jihoon looks around and realizes that Daniel is rich. He lives in one of the highest priced apartment, and lives on the highest floor, the penthouse to be exact.

Daniel pushes Jihoon towards the wall once they enter his house, catching his lips. Jihoon tries his best to keep up with Daniel’s expert lips who’s currently licking Jihoon’s bottom lips to gain entrance. Jihoon opens his mouth and moans when Daniel’s tongue devour his mouth. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s hand moves from his neck to his hips, to his butt, squeezing gently. Jihoon pulls away, moaning out loud and Daniel takes the chance to kiss his way down Jihoon’s neck, sucking on the flesh, leaving red marks here and there. “My room,” Daniel groans and brings Jihoon to his room and falls on the bed with a grunt.

“Off,” The taller tugs on Jihoon’s shirt and rips it open, throwing it to the floor. Jihoon does the same towards Daniel, appreciating his view once the latter’s top is off. Daniel’s body is definitely sculpted by gods and the metal necklace he’s wearing makes him look 10 times hotter.

Jihoon kneels on his four on the mattress with his butt raise up high, waiting for Daniel’s next move who’s rolling his condom on. His hole is twitching out of excitement. He can feel Daniel’s hands roaming his back from his butt down his thighs and back up. Jihoon grunts when he can feel Daniel’s fingers circles around his rim, waiting for the pleasure from his fingers. To his surprise, it wasn’t Daniel’s fingers who’s making him moans out loud, screaming Daniel’s name, but it was his dick. His big, long, hard dick enters him without any preparation. Daniel hovers over Jihoon’s body and kisses his way up to his ears and whispers, “I can see that you like it rough, Jihoon” The latter shivers and he cries out when Daniel starts to move his hips. Gently at first to let Jihoon customizes himself to Daniel’s size because it’s huge. The taller picks up his pace when Jihoon nods, signalling him that he’s okay. “If you want me to stop, tell me,” Daniel says before slamming his dick back and forth in a fast pace. The room is filled with Jihoon’s moans of Daniel’s name and Daniel’s grunts, the sound of skin slapping repeating over and over again.

“Fuck, Daniel, harder!” Jihoon groans when he can feel that he’s close. Jihoon moves his hand to reach his dick but Daniel grabs his hand and pulls it back up over his head. “I want you to come untouched, baby,” He whispers and continues, “Can you do it for me? Can you come with just my dick, baby? Can you?” Jihoon bites his lips and nods, pushing himself back to meet Daniel’s strong thrusts to reach his climax. “Yes, Daniel, fuck-“ Jihoon rolls his head back and moans out loud as he spills his come on the mattress, choking on his saliva. Daniel whispers a ‘good boy’ and slams harder into Jihoon as he too can feel that he’s near. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s dick twitches inside of him, indicating that he’s coming.

They stay like that for a while, breathing and gasping for air. “That was- unbelievable,” Jihoon pants. Daniel smiles proudly and pulls his dick out, making Jihoon moans slowly. The taller plops himself down beside Jihoon and slowly, both of them falls asleep.

Jihoon wakes up to an empty bed. He almost goes back to sleep when he realizes that he’s fully clothed (which is not even his!) and this is not his house. Jihoon pushes off the duvet and grabs his phone. “Fuck, 8am? How long did I sleep?”  
“A long time,” a voice answers. Jihoon turns his head to the direction and saw Daniel in only his towel covering his lower body and also, smirking. He blushes and stands up, bowing before leaving for the door. “Hey, your clothes!” Daniel calls out. Jihoon turns around and takes the bag that Daniel is holding and whispers a small thank you before leaving the house.

“You idiot! You shouldn’t have slept until 8! It’s a one night stand! What were you thinking!” Jihoon scolds himself.

 

“Where did you go?” Woojin, Jihoon’s housemate asks. “Out and about,” Jihoon answers, not telling him that he went out fucking and slept until 8am. “Whatever. Just telling you that the dobby called and said your suit is done” Jihoon nods and throws his dirty shirt from the bag into the washing machine before walking back to his room. He lies down and rubs his back, it is sore for sure. Jihoon blushes about last night. “Ugh, Daniel is so hot,” he speaks his mind and closes his eyes, remembering Daniel’s hands roaming all over his body, his thrusts, his body, his gaze- Jihoon blinks his eyes open. “No, Jihoon, That was just a one time thing. Nothing more”

 

Jihoon stands in front of the mirror, fixing his tie and then his hair. It’s his first day of working at The Kang’s, he must look his best.

“Hello, I’m Ong Seongwoo. Just call me Seongwoo. You’re the new worker right? Don’t worry, I’ll help you on giving tours and those kind of stuff,” Jihoon bows and thank him. “I’m Park Jihoon. Just call me Jihoon”

He follows Seongwoo around, listening to him and he can say that Seongwoo is humorous and he knows a lot about the company. “How long have you worked for this company?” Jihoon asks. “I worked for the company for a very long time but not here. I was from the company in Busan. I’m the P.A for our boss”

“Oh for Mr Kang Baekho?”

“Nope. He changed to the company in Busan since he had to handle some things. His younger brother will take over the company in Seoul instead starting today”

“Oh and his name is?”

“Mr Kang Daniel” Jihoon stops in his track and coughs. “Are you okay, Jihoon-ie?” “Ah, yes. I am, sorry about that”

 

Jihoon places his things on his table, sitting down and takes a deep breath. _Finally._ “Hello hello~,” Someone knocks on his cubicle. “Oh, hello! I’m Park Jihoon”

“I’m Kim Jaehwan”

“Nice to meet you, Jaehwan-ssi”

“Just call me hyung. That works too. Oh by the way, did you hear about our new boss? He’s from Busan”

“Mr Kang Daniel?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh, his P.A. told me,” Jihoon answers nervously. Jaehwan nods and suddenly he’s standing up straight. “He’s here!” Jaehwan half whispers half shouts. Jihoon stands up to greet his boss and his mouth falls open. His nightmare, becomes a reality.

There, his new boss, walking towards his office, it’s Daniel- no, Kang Daniel, Mr Kang. Jihoon greets his boss, bowing down, trying to cover his face but to no avail, Daniel already knows who he is and smirks. Daniel stops in front of him, tilting his head a little before asking, “We met before, didn’t we?” Jihoon widen his eyes in horror and stays silent. Daniel smirks once again and pats his shoulder, “work hard” he winks and walks away. The workers are all staring at him, confused written on their face. Jihoon sits down and tries to calm himself down. “You know him?” Jaehwan asks and it shocks Jihoon, making him flinch a little. “Um no I think there was a misunderstanding,” he finishes off quickly and starts to do his work.

It’s been months since he works here and it was a pure torture. Daniel will always call him up to his office and Jihoon will always feel awkward around him because Daniel just acted like nothing happened to them before. He now knows that Daniel have a cheerful personality but he can become scary when he’s serious during work. It’s wrong but Jihoon starts to develop his feelings toward his boss for a while now.

Daniel sometimes will buy him coffee when he looks tired and asked Seongwoo to pass it to him instead. The winking, flirting, it’s a lie if Jihoon says that he doesn’t fall for it. If Jihoon made a mistake, Daniel would happily help him instead of scolding him like how he scolded other workers. Daniel too will sometimes call a taxi for Jihoon when it’s already late at night and the latter is still waiting for a cab. Jihoon knows about the cab when once, the taxi driver told him that Mr Kang Daniel reserved a taxi for Park Jihoon.

But today, Jihoon is the one who decided to go to Daniel’s office first. He looks around the office. It’s already late at night. The office on his floor is empty. “Mr Kang, I’m Park Jihoon. May I come in?” Jihoon asks. He’s nervous but he _must_ return Daniel’s clothes back. Usually, Seongwoo will open the door for him but today, there’s no sign of Seongwoo. “Huh, he must’ve went home,” Jihoon shrugs and opens the door when he hears a small ‘yes’. “Mr Kang,” Jihoon starts. “Mr Kang? You used to call me Daniel” Jihoon blushes and stands awkwardly in front of Daniel. “What is it?” Daniel asks as he pays full attention on Jihoon. “Thank you,” Jihoon says as he reaches out his hand to hand Daniel his clothes back but the latter doesn’t take the bag.

“Keep it”

“What? No, it’s yours”

“Keep it, Jihoon”

“But-“

“If you miss me, you can wear my clothes” Daniel winks. Jihoon gapes his mouth. “I can even give you more, if you want” Jihoon blinks his eyes rapidly and just put the bag on Daniel’s table before he turns to leave. “Jihoon, did I tell you to leave?” Daniel’s voice change, his deep voice returns making Jihoon halt his action. _“Can you do it for me? Can you come with just my dick, baby? Can you?”_ Jihoon shivers. He turns his body around and shakes his head, indicating it’s a no.

Daniel smiles when Jihoon turns back around to face him. He moves away some files on his table and pats on it, asking Jihoon to sit down on the table. Jihoon obeys. “How have you been?” Daniel asks as he runs his hand up and down Jihoon’s thighs. “I’m- I’m fine,” Jihoon breathes out. Daniel nods and he stands up from his seat, hands on both sides of Jihoon’s hips, hovering over him. “I’ve missed you,” He whispers before grabbing the shorter’s face and kisses him, hard. Jihoon’s eyes widen, he tries to push Daniel off because _damn it, we’re in his office._ But he fails. He fails on trying to push Daniel off of him and he also fails in not getting turned on by Daniel’s kisses again.

Daniel easily finds himself popping out Jihoon’s shirt buttons, unzipping his pants, taking it off completely. Jihoon tugs on Daniel’s coat, asking him to remove it as soon as possible. The taller takes off his upper clothes in seconds then he grabs Jihoon by the neck and starts kissing him again.

After minutes of tongues fighting for dominance, Jihoon pulls away first, catching his breath. Daniel takes a seat on his chair and unzips his pants, pulling out his harden cock. Jihoon licks his lips because _yes, he wants it so bad._ Daniel pulls Jihoon from the table down to kneeling on the floor. He points at his dick and commands, “suck”. Jihoon nods eagerly and takes the dick in his hand, moving up and down before he finally places his mouth on the tip. “Fuck, _yes,_ Jihoon,” Daniel moans as he grabs Jihoon’s hair, moving his head down his dick slowly. Jihoon tries his best to engulf his whole dick, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. His eyes turns red and teary when Daniel decides to thrust his dick into Jihoon’s mouth, making the smaller gags as his long dick hits the back of his throat. He can feel that Daniel is about to come when he can see Daniel’s thick thighs twitching and his thrusts become harder and faster. “Jihoon I’m coming,” Daniel moans and releases his come into Jihoon’s mouth. The latter can feel his come shooting into his mouth and down his throat. He tries his best to swallow everything without dripping it on the floor.

Daniel pulls out his cock from Jihoon’s mouth. He stares at Jihoon blankly before raising his thumb and swipes some remaining cum on the side of his lips. He brings his thumb to Jihoon’s lips, nodding his head in Jihoon’s direction to lick it off which Jihoon obeys to. Daniel smiles proudly and whispers, “good boy”

Just when Jihoon thought it was over, Daniel pulls him up on his strong laps, spreading the smaller’s legs open. Jihoon circles his arms around Daniel’s neck as he grinds on Daniel’s dick, wanting more, wanting Daniel to fuck him.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Daniel asks as he pumps his own dick slowly, making it hard again. The taller kisses Jihoon’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva down his collarbones. He takes Jihoon’s nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it slowly until it turns red and hardens. Jihoon moans when Daniel sucks on his nipple, his other hand moves down Jihoon’s butt, letting his middle finger slides between his butt cheeks. “ _Daniel_ ,” Jihoon pleads. “Yes, baby?”

“Please”

“Please what?”

“Daniel, please”

“Tell me what you want, princess,” Daniel asks. Jihoon grinds himself down on Daniel’s fingers inside of him and whispers sexily, “I want you in me”

Without thinking, Daniel immediately raises Jihoon’s hip up in the air before slamming it down on his dick. Jihoon rolls his head back and his grips on Daniel’s shoulder tightens. He can feel more of Daniel’s dick fully in himself. Jihoon rides the taller’s dick deliciously, taking his time to move up and slam back down. He moans out loud when he picks up his pace and Daniel thrusts himself up to meet his hips. They do exactly that for the next minutes, the empty office is now fills with moans and if there’s anyone outside, they would definitely hear it.

Jihoon claws on Daniel’s shoulder as he rides the latter’s dick, moaning his name, cursing when Daniel’s dick find his sweet spot. _“Fuck,_ Daniel, there,” Jihoon moves his hip faster, he’s close to his climax. Daniel closes the gap between them and kisses Jihoon desperately but skilfully. He carries Jihoon up and lays down the smaller on the table, thrusting non-stop, paper works be damned. Jihoon, once again, releases first, his come shoots up to his chest and also Daniel’s. The taller’s grip on Jihoon’s milky thighs tightens and he whispers, “I’m coming” before he too, comes inside of Jihoon. The smaller can feel Daniel’s cum paints his wall, hot fluid flowing inside of him. He feels wet, so, _so,_ wet and he loves it.

Daniel slumps his body down on Jihoon’s, catching his breath before slowly pulling out his dick from the full hole. He smirks proudly as he watches his cum runs down Jihoon’s hole, dripping it on the table. Jihoon moans when he feels the hot fluid flows and he shivers. He grunts when Daniel picks up the dripping come with his fingers and thrust it back into Jihoon’s hole with a satisfying smirk.

They clean themselves, the table and wear their clothes back. Jihoon stands awkwardly behind Daniel who’s packing up his stuff into his briefcase. He doesn’t know whether he should leave or wait for Daniel. “Mr Kang, I think I’ll take my leave first,” Jihoon says but Daniel stops him from leaving with a, “I’ll send you home”

 

The car ride is quiet and too awkward for Jihoon. He takes a glance at Daniel who’s looking cool driving his car. “Liking the view?” Daniel suddenly asks and Jihoon turns his head back quickly with a no. The taller chuckles and whispers a ‘cute’ before intertwining his hand with Jihoon and place it on his lap. Jihoon has never felt so much butterflies in his stomach.

In a blink of an eye, Daniel parks his car in front of Jihoon’s house. “Thank you for giving me a ride, Daniel”

“Which ride?” he winks and Jihoon slaps Daniel’s arm playfully. “I’m serious!” Jihoon pouts and the taller chuckles. “You’re welcome, babe,” he sing-songs. Jihoon makes no effort to go out of the car, realizing that he likes Daniel’s warmth and companion. “So, I guess I’m going then?” he asks instead of stating. Daniel nods his head slowly and look out of the window, trying to not look at Jihoon in the eyes or he’ll fall for it. “Okay, good night Daniel,” Jihoon smiles and he unlocks the door. He smiles wider when Daniel grabs his hand and say, “wait”

“Yes?”

“I’m kinda feeling lonely nowadays”

“And?”

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

“But we have work tomorrow”

“We can go together”

“But-“

“Stay with me, Jihoon,” Daniel pleads. Jihoon pecks the taller’s lips and nods, “yes, of course”

Jihoon knows this is probably wrong, going back to your boss’ place and also having sex with your boss. But too late, Jihoon already falls hard and he hopes Daniel does too.

 

Jihoon wakes up to Daniel’s alarm blaring. He snuggles deeper into Daniel’s chest, hoping that the sound will die down. Daniel turns off his alarm and kisses Jihoon’s forehead, saying sorry and please go back to sleep. He tries to gently push Jihoon off but the latter frowns and clings harder on Daniel. “Don’t go. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get ready. I’ll be right back, okay? Go to sleep”

With that, Daniel gently pushes Jihoon’s limbs all over his body and replace it with a bolster instead. “6.45 am,” he checks his phone and stands up, stretching his muscles and picks up a pair of boxer and a towel before going to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Jihoon once again wakes up but to an empty bed. He turns around sleepily and sighs. He likes waking up on Daniel’s bed. Jihoon scrambles out of bed and smiles when he realizes he’s wearing one of Daniel’s shirt again. He notices how the t-shirt is too long for him and how the shirt slips off of his shoulder on one side. He walks his way to the kitchen immediately once he smells morning coffee and sausages with eggs.

“Good morning, Daniel,” Jihoon greets as he hugs the taller male who’s busy cooking breakfast for two. “Good morning, angel,” Daniel smiles and pats his own cheek for Jihoon to kiss which the latter obeys to. “How was your sleep?”

“It was good until I realized you weren’t in bed anymore,” Jihoon answers cheekily. “I wanted to wake you up around 8 but you looked peaceful when you were sleeping”

“What time is it now?”

“Almost 10,” Jihoon’s eyes widen because _fuck_ he’s late for work. “Relax, I’m the boss, remember?” Daniel chuckles and chases Jihoon away from the kitchen so he can cook peacefully without getting distracted.

They’re eating their breakfast happily across each other, telling stories, crack some jokes but then Jihoon falls silent as his head is full of ‘what are we?’ Daniel notices that and he decides to ask, “What’s wrong, Jihoon?”

“Oh- nothing”

“Come on, tell me”

“No, it’s nothing”

“Jihoon, no secrets,” Daniel says sternly making Jihoon sighs in defeat. “I- I just want to know”

“What is it?”

“What are we?” Jihoon uses up all his courage to ask. He needs to know the answer. What was with the constant sex? Flirting? Acting like couples? Sweet promises? He _has_ to know. He doesn’t want to get hurt. Jihoon waits for the answer, the rejection, but nothing. He finally looks up and sees Daniel staring intensely at him.

“What do _you_ want us to be, Jihoon?”

“Why are you asking me? I asked you first-“

“Because I’m up to anything you want us to be. Boyfriends? Soulmates? Husbands? You name it,” Daniel answers, making Jihoon blushes. “I’m- I’m up to anything, too”

“Great! I guess we’ll start with boyfriends first, shall we? Then we’ll continue to become fiancés, then we’ll eventually ends up getting married-“

“Oh my god, stop!” Jihoon’s cheeks reddens and he stands up, picking up his dishes to wash. Or more like he wants to run away from Daniel. Jihoon can feel arms snaking up his waist while he’s washing his plate and he smiles, this is what he wanted, what he’s been dreaming of. “I love you, Jihoon,” Daniel whispers lovingly. Jihoon smiles and turns his head to kiss Daniel’s lips and replies, “I love you too”

 

They’re late for work, more like, _Jihoon_ is late for work. “Relax, Jihoon, they won’t say anything when they see you coming to work with me,” Daniel says as Jihoon drags him and walks as fast as he can. They arrive at their floor and the workers glare at Jihoon. Firstly, because he is late. Secondly, because of his hand that’s holding Daniel’s. He knows how the ladies here in the office have a massive crush on Daniel. Jihoon lets go of his hand and strides to his cubicle nervously. “Go to your office, Daniel!” Jihoon groans when the taller follows him to his cubicle like a puppy. “But you haven’t give me my morning kiss” Jihoon can hear gasps around him and he facepalms himself. He didn’t sign up for this. “It’s almost afternoon”

“Uh, afternoon kiss, then?” Daniel smiles as he waits for Jihoon’s kiss. All he gets is a sticky note places on his lips. “Not now,” Jihoon blushes and the taller nods. “I guess tonight then?” He winks and bid goodbye to the shorter before he walks off to his office, nodding to the people who greets him.

Jihoon walks to the pantry to make his coffee, his brain starting to shut down at the long hours of working. “Why were you with Mr Kang this morning?” A lady at the pantry asks him. He gulps down on his saliva, thinking of an answer. “Uh-“

“Did you sleep with him to earn yourself a bonus?” Another lady asks, annoyed at the fact that Jihoon was with Daniel. “What? How could you say-“

“Listen, newbie. That ain’t gonna work here. You know I can report it to the-“ Jihoon suddenly chuckles and the two girls look at him weirdly. “What are you laughing for?” One of the girls asks. “What? Oh no- nothing,” Jihoon covers himself up. He chuckles when he sees Daniel leaning against the wall of the pantry behind the girls, listening to every single thing they said.

“Baby, I’m hungry. Do you wanna go get some food?” Daniel asks, clutching his stomach dramatically. The two ladies’ eyes widen at their boss’ voice and look around to find their way to escape. “Yes, daddy,” Jihoon winks, playing along with the taller. The two ladies gasp out loud at their interaction. “Let’s go then” Daniel pulls Jihoon close to him and stares at the two workers in front of him. “You’re both fired,” Daniel says and leave the pantry with Jihoon in his arms.

“I didn’t know you’re going to fire them?” Jihoon asks. Daniel replies with a shrug and “we’ll see” he then continues, “I didn’t know you have a thing with daddy kinks” Jihoon covers his redden face out of embarrassment and defends himself, “It was just a joke!” Daniel chuckles and he suddenly pulls Jihoon’s face closer to him and whispers, “we’ll see about it tonight”

**Author's Note:**

> We've sinned.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> hehehehehe I'll write more nielwink in the future~~~  
> hmu on instagram! @woneo1


End file.
